The present invention has for one of its objectives to improve on the crawler to base frame connection forming the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,186, Goodwine. The connection in the patent involves the use of circular cross section pins arranged within circular openings and notches of interfitting connector plates on two frame components. In the case of a large crawler crane of the type shown in the prior patent, the pin connection is subjected during use to heavy loading and pounding on an almost constant basis. The connector pins are never tightly fitted into the openings and notches of the connector plates but are rather loosely placed. There is no wedging or other tight binding engagement between the pins and the plates which they connect. As a result, the connection is less than satisfactory and causes recurrent maintenance problems, hence giving rise to a rather urgent need for a connection which does not possess the above drawbacks. The present invention seeks to satisfy this need in a simple, economical and convenient manner.
Among the improvement features which the present invention embodies are:
(1) A very rigid high strength clearance-free connection.
(2) A connection which is capable of carrying extremely high loadings through moderately sized elements.
(3) A connection whose elements do not require close or expensive machine tolerances.
(4) A connection which can easily be adjusted.
(5) A connection which utilizes the tight wedging action of tapered multi-faceted wedging elements or pins in conjunction with multi-faceted openings and notches formed in frame component connector plates.
(6) A connection which can be effectively tightened with rather low activating forces and can indeed be made self-locking.
(7) A connection which can tolerate wear in its constituent parts without losing its clamping efficiency.
(8) A connection which enables easy and rapid assembly and disassembly of its components without special tools.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.